


Friends Forever

by eerian_sadow



Series: chromatic vision 2011 [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds a postcard in a gift shop and thinks of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Chromatic Vision's Oct. 2011 drabbleathon.

Zack had thought of Kim when he saw the postcard. It was the sort of thing she’d be nuts for, with the trees in blossom and the “fairy tale” castle. That they were cherry blossoms was icing on the cake; she’d been nuts for pink since long before she was the Pink Ranger. He knew she’d tape it to her locker when she got it.

He’d grinned like a loon all the way to the counter with it, knowing that she’d love the fact that he had thought of her while he was away on yet another youth leadership trip.


End file.
